


it's the great pumpkin, ryan bergara

by boysandghouls (blindedbythetomlinsun)



Series: halloween [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, One Year Later, Pumpkin carving, cute pumpkins, fall - Freeform, ghostbusters - Freeform, idk what else man, just boys bein cute and in love, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedbythetomlinsun/pseuds/boysandghouls
Summary: Ryan and Shane carve some pumpkins with rather different results.





	it's the great pumpkin, ryan bergara

**Author's Note:**

> I'm two days late! wahoo!!!!

"Ghostbusters. Really." 

"Please?"

And the thing is, Ryan can't say no to Shane. He's known that ever since the night they met, when Ryan had allowed Shane to lead him around a closed store like a puppy. That had been almost a year ago.

So no, Ryan can't say no to Shane, has never been able to say no to Shane, which is why the next word that comes out of his mouth is,

"Fine."

And Shane positively _beams_.

The thing is, Ryan knows Shane thinks ghosts and all things paranormal are bullshit. The night they met, they headed back to Ryan's place to marathon Halloween movies, and the _first_  thing that had popped out of Shane's mouth was -

"Ghosts are a load of baloney."

Ryan had gaped, craning his neck to look up at Shane, whose shoulder his head was resting on.

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

So no, it isn't a secret that Shane is a skeptic. But it is rather surprising that Shane wants to go as the Ghostbusters.

"How do you bust things you don't think exist?" Ryan asks, raising a brow.

Shane rolls his eyes.

"Halloween is all about make-believe and playing pretend."

Ryan can't argue with that. Well, with that _logic_  anyways. But Shane knows that Ryan can and will argue about the possibility of ghosts till his dying day.

"Besides, if ghosts were real, I wouldn't want to bust them with anyone but you," Shane continues sweetly, pressing a kiss to Ryan's forehead.

Ryan playfully swats him away, heading towards their kitchen - oh, yes, they live together now - and away from Shane's shenanigans.

"C'mon Ry, we'll be the gayest Ghostbusters around!" Shane calls after him.

And Ryan can't help but laugh.

 

Ryan is a fierce lover of Halloween. It's his absolute favourite holiday. He goes all-out every year - attending famous Halloween theme-parks like Knotts Scary Farm and Hollywood Horror Nights, all that jazz. He decorates like a madman, ensuring that his place is the spookiest on the street. And, of course, he dresses up every year.

He knows Shane finds it amusing - knows that Shane is a more casual celebrator of the holiday in that he'll dress up and hand out candy and that's about it.

Shane has taught Ryan a lot of things since that night they first met, and in turn, Ryan has taught Shane things, too.

Like how to properly spookify their quaint little apartment.

"We have to buy decorations," Ryan announces one evening as they're cuddled on the couch once more. Shane squeezes Ryan's waist fondly.

"Ryan, it's October 1st."

"Exactly, we're already _late_ ," Ryan insists, turning to look at Shane imploringly. "C'mon, Shane, there's so much we gotta do! Carve pumpkins, decorate the door, decorate the rooms ..."

Ryan knows that Shane knows how much he loves Halloween, and how much he loves to decorate. When Shane had came over to Ryan's place the night they met, it was already decked out in complete Halloween-gear. Shane had laughed.

"Cute," he'd said.

Ryan had scowled.

"Halloween's my favourite."

Shane had merely kissed his head.

"Guess it'll have to be my favourite now, too."

So Ryan isn't surprised when Shane nods, scanning the house contemplatively.

"Are the pumpkins going in front of the door, or in the apartment?" he asks, and Ryan _beams_.

He's planned for this. He already knows exactly how he's going to decorate each room.

"I want the pumpkins on the front counter - they're gonna be nice pumpkins - and I think they'll look awesome there."

"And we're gonna decorate them and everything?" Shane asks, smiling at Ryan in that special way only reserved for him, and Ryan can't help but melt.

Shane's always looked at Ryan like he's hung the moon and stars, like he can't believe Ryan's in front of him, like he's constantly in awe.

It's flattering, really, because Ryan doesn't find himself that great. He doesn't think he deserves someone like Shane, and he definitely doesn't think he's beautiful. 

But Shane's looks and his gestures always try to convince Ryan otherwise.

"Yeah, babe, I was thinking we could carve them," Ryan says, grinning back. He knows _exactly_  what he's going to carve onto his pumpkin.

"That sounds great, I think I already have an idea of what I wanna do," Shane muses, pressing his lips to Ryan's temple.

"Let's just hope it fits the aesthetic of my vision," Ryan jokes, leaning into the touch.

"I'd like to know what goes on in that brain of yours, Ricky," Shane murmurs teasingly, lips still pressed to Ryan's head. "Ghosts, aliens, and now you look at our apartment and already have a vision of how it's gonna look, even though we've only moved in recently ..."

"Don't call me Ricky," Ryan groans, rolling his eyes.

"Sure thing, Rover."

" _S_ _hane_."

"Fine, fine," Shane laughs, and Ryan knows he isn't going to stop, and Shane knows that Ryan doesn't actually want him to.

"If you must know, I'm kind of a Halloween expert," Ryan tells him. "The moment we saw this apartment I'd already figured out what kinds of decorations would look good in it."

"Nerd," Shane quips, and Ryan pokes his side, causing him to yelp.

"You're the nerd, nerd." 

Instead of arguing, Shane presses his lips to Ryan's, and quite frankly, Ryan doesn't mind one bit.

 

"What does it say?"

Ryan angles his head and leans over their dining table, but Shane pulls his pumpkin closer to himself.

"You can't read it."

They're carving pumpkins, and Ryan's is already a masterpiece.

There's a little picture of a ghost along with the words **REAL AS SHIT** carved beside it, because he knows it'll be the first thing Shane sees whenever he walks into the living room area and he wants to make an impression.

"I thought you were gonna carve a picture, so now I'm curious about what words you're carving," Ryan explains, brow raised.

Shane's always full of surprises - there's never a dull moment with Shane Madej.

They met in a locked store - their relationship is nothing if not spontaneous in the best way.

But Ryan can't fathom what it is Shane would put on his pumpkin - although he wouldn't put it past him to carve something like, **GHOSTS AREN'T REAL.**

Shane would.

"It doesn't matter. Besides, you haven't let me see yours," Shane points out, waving the little carving knife in Ryan's direction.

Ryan is fondly reminded of that night at Spirit Halloween, when Shane had burst into the animatronics-area wielding a prop scythe.

"Because you haven't asked," Ryan counters, grinning. 

Shane flicks some pumpkin goop at Ryan's face.

Ryan flips him the bird.

It's just the type of relationship they share. Ryan wouldn't trade it for anything else.

Ryan wipes his face, sticking his tongue out at Shane, before continuing on with his pumpkin carving.

He's loved carving pumpkins since he was a kid - there's just something so inherently _fall_  about it, and he's no artist by any means but he's always enjoyed carving spooky pictures onto pumpkins.

Once Ryan is finished, he looks up at Shane and watches him carve, watches the determination on his face, watches the way he sticks the slightest tip of his tongue out when he wants to get a particular detail _just right_.

Ryan can't be more thankful for Shane, for the fact that the two of them were locked in that Spirit Halloween almost a year ago.

Ryan had been terrified - not of the animatronics, despite what Shane likes to tell people, but of the idea of being locked in somewhere all alone. 

Something he hadn't told Shane was that his phone had been on the brink of dying, and that he'd used the last of his battery to call Brent and Steven.

He'd been terrified, sure, but that all faded when some goofy, gangly white guy holding a prop scythe meandered over and immediately started laughing at him.

Ryan's first thought - _Thank fuck, I'm not alone!_ \- was followed by another - _Who the fuck does this guy think he is?_  - which was then followed by a final one - _His laugh is kind of amazing_.

And Shane had kept getting his name wrong and it was the stupidest thing ever, Shane was so stupid, had _always been so stupid right from the beginning_ , and Ryan had fallen for him hard that night. 

Fallen for the funny guy with the beautiful face and sarcastic attitude who had a way of making Ryan want to stay in a locked store for forever.

Yeah. Ryan's always had a thing for Shane, right from the start.

"What?"

Ryan blinks, tilting his head questioningly.

"You're staring at me," Shane clarifies.

Ryan beams a little.

"I'm trying to use the Force to get you to fuck up," he lies, and knows Shane sees right through it. Ryan's eyes are too fond, his smile too soft, cheeks too red.

"Well, funnily enough, I've been using the Force to prevent you from using the Force to mess me up. I'm immune to your attempts at sabotage," Shane plays along nonchalantly, but Ryan can see his endeared smile.

"I don't think that's -"

"Shush, Ryan."

"Can I see your pumpkin yet?" Ryan asks impatiently, rolling his eyes.

Shane picks up his pumpkin, admiring it.

"I'm finished, but I have one final touch to make." He picks up his pumpkin and wanders over to a drawer, taking out a big candle.

Ryan watches as Shane grabs a Sharpie and a sticky note, scribbling something before sticking it to the candle proudly.

He leans sideways in his chair to peer over Shane's shoulder.

"Ryan," he reads, brows furrowing. "You put my name on a candle?"

"You'll see," Shane replies cryptically, lighting the candle swiftly before taking his pumpkin with him to turn off all the lights in the apartment.

Ryan's engulfed in darkness, not unlike their meet-cute, and there's still pumpkin goop on his face.

He wipes it off.

"Shane, what the fuck," Ryan calls, but there's no malice, only bemusement.

Shane reappears with his pumpkin, whose face is still hidden from Ryan, and stands before him.

"Check this out."

Shane turns to grabs the candle, placing it snugly inside his jack-o'-lantern, before  _finally_  turning the pumpkin around to show Ryan its face.

The words **MY WORLD**  followed by an interesting attempt at a carving of the Earth are lit up brightly by the candle within.

"Get it?" Shane says softly, and in the soft glow of the jack-o'-lantern, Ryan can see his soft grin. Everything about this moment is so, so soft. "The candle has your name on it. You see? Because you light up my world, Ryan Bergara."

Ryan sits there at a loss for words, touched beyond comprehension.

He stands slowly, walking towards Shane and his stupid, thoughtful pumpkin, pulls him down by his shirt, and kisses him with everything he has.

Ryan's always loved pumpkin carving, but _fuck_ , nothing will ever top how much he loves Shane.


End file.
